1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound absorber, and more particularly to a sound absorber which is adapted to hang in the corner of a room.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sound absorbers of a variety of types have been used in the past to absorb undesirable sounds either from inside the room or outside the room. The patent to Ducharme et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,475, shows an example of a standard acoustical panel currently in use.
The patents to Adams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,459; Lerner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,586; Rodgers et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,979; and Valsvik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,101 all show ways of absorbing sound or retaining it in a certain area. These work for a variety of types of areas.
The patent to Noxon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,298, discloses a part of a barrel which is installed in a corner of a room for reducing low frequency waves. However, this patent is directed primarily to the method of attaching the variety of panels together. The patent to Hellstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,222, also shows a system for damping low frequencies in the corner between the ceiling and a wall of a room and focuses as well on the method of attaching the panel to the ceiling and wall in order to have greater flexibility in the use of a room.
The patent to Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,633, shows a corner mounted shield not in the area of acoustical panels.
The primary problems with these inventions is the difficulty of attaching the panel to the wall and requirement for a great deal of installation hardware. What is desirable, therefore, is a panel which can easily be installed into the corner of a room in order to reduce the low frequency wave energy. The present invention is of particular use in a recording studio, sound listening room or the like where it is particularly desirable to eliminate low frequency wavelengths which are the most difficult to eliminate. It is known that low frequency wavelengths tend to propagate more easily in the corners of a room. Thus, it is desirable to place sound absorbers in the corners in order to improve the quality of the sound that is heard or recorded. Accordingly, a new sound absorber design, the sound absorber in a room and the method of making the sound absorber have been developed in order to alleviate the problem.